Due to the increasing reduction of installation space in the engine compartment, there is less space in the engine compartment available for the individual components such as, for example, the spark plug, and the components in the engine compartment must be reduced in size. As a result of this trend of so-called downsizing of the components, new challenges arise in the design of the components and of the spark plug.
The downsizing of the spark plug and its components increases the thermal, electrical and mechanical load on the spark plug and on its individual components. At the same time, the spark plug is intended to exhibit solid reliability and long service life equal to previous spark plugs that were not subject to downsizing.